one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode Two
Opening Crawl Suterranean! After commandeering a bodyguard from the meek minister of Metalorn- Blue, Synox, and Zero continue their investigations into the mysterious production problems on the planet's surface. Enraged upon discovering that this planet has no access to the holonet, what other discoveries could tempt the minister's tender temper? Listen! Plot Summary "Our good boys in red and blue have done their duty. It turns out some of the production issues on Metalorn are actually programming issues. But how do we program people without the holonet? And what is Unreal City?" Synox and Zero hear Blue’s scream “They don’t have holonet!” Blue barrels toward Zero. Zero tells the rest to just walk faster back toward the ship. Synox comms his squad and lectures the squad about why they are walking faster away from Blue. A minister’s job is to maintain air of calm and authority in front of citizens, so the troopers must get him into isolation. If they stopped to wait for him, he would stop too and yell at them. Back inside the ship, Zero gets Blue caf and the minster calms down. Synox lies about why the troopers ran from him; Blue see through it but lets it go. Blue talks to the new member of Synox’s squad, Fentara Ren. He interrogates her about Minister Elabine Dimen and Metalorn. She reveals to Blue information about the Unreal City, the prison still operating below the planet’s surface. People get sent to the Unreal City if they aren’t working well enough. The prison is manned by droid labor. Blue runs a background check on Fentara and sees that she is connected to something big. He privately tells Zero to protect Fentara’s life at any cost, second only to Blue’s own. Blue sends Dimen a ridiculously long list of information requests that will take her and her office a long time to compile. At the same time he spreads a rumour that Dimen sent for the Bluebird to look into the prison’s activities. Zero flies to the prison where they are hailed by a B1 battle droid, which can see the Bluebird doesn’t have the proper clearances. The droid’s superior lets them through anyway. The group can tell that Synox is tense from seeing the battle droid. The Bluebird docks, they are met by droids and Minister Wesk Barlew. Blue continues to pretend have clearance; the minister knows they do not but remains amiable. He offers them tea. Minister Barlew says that Dimen and her work have nothing to do with the prison; he is offended by Synox’s idea of slave labor. The purpose of the prison is classified. Blue says he ought to have clearance; he asks Barlew who did the classifying. The facility is licensed through the Imperial Security Bureau, on authority of Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Both Blue and Barlew claim personal friendship with Gran Moth Tarkin. Barlew tells Blue he should stop filming, saying it could end Blue’s career. Barlew offers a tour of the facility, which the Bluebird group accepts. After Barlew calls Blue “son,” “boy,” and “kid” several times, Blue tells Zero to execute Barlew. Zero brings a vibrosword to Barlew’s neck. Barlew activates the battle droids and tries to reason with Blue. Zero tells him it “doesn’t work like that,” and to just give Blue what he wants. Barlew asks what Blue wants, the young minister responds that he wants Barlew dead. Zero turns to take out the battle droids and tells Blue to think more carefully about what he wants. Zero’s repulser fists have no effect on the droids. Synox stuns Blue with his blaster twice and Blue drops. Minister Barlew stands down the battle droids and the Bluebird group leaves. Back on the ship, Blue wakes up and has a talk with Synox. Synox criticizes Blue's actions; the commander asserts his military authority. Synox reveals he does not feel he and Blue have a personal relationship and that the commander has requested a transfer several times. Blue is upset to learn that Synox doesn’t feel they are friends. Synox criticizes Blue for his behavior on Metalorn and calls him corrupt like the Republic; the two argue about the nature of the empire. Blue calls in Zero and reveals that his execution order was a ruse they call “The Zero System.” Blue asks for Zero’s honest opinion of events. Zero reveals he feels Blue acted unreasonable and that they had no chance. Blue apologizes to Synox and the commander leaves. Blue and Zero talk more frankly about events; Blue thought Zero could handle it; Zero wants a better arm. Blue expresses disappointment at Synox’s lackluster response to Blue apology, given that Blue either rarely or never apologizes. The ship intercepts a transmission from Minister Barlew, revealing that the minister is illegally smuggling. Trivia *Before the episode's start, Kat reflects on the US election results, Star Wars, and what to do moving forward. *Barlew's first name is given as "Grotho" in this episode but is later established as actually "Wesk."